


Senpai Stole My First Kiss

by CrimsonTears



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chikage being an absolute bastard, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, lmao rip itaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: Banri makes fun of Itaru for never having been kissed or having a girlfriend. Next thing he knows, an interesting encounter with his roommate happens.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Senpai Stole My First Kiss

"Hey Itaru-san, you've been with girls before right?" 

The question from Banri literally came out of nowhere. All they were doing was playing on their Nintendo switches out in the living. It was enough to make him pause his game.

"The hell did that question come from?" Itaru sounded annoyed. He didn't like talking about that stuff. It didn't really interest him.

"I was just curious. These girls kept harassing me to go on dates with em', so I was wondering if you knew a good way to turn them down." The question seemed pretty innocent on Banri's part. He probably didn't want to seem like a jerk, despite how he acted with Juza.

"Never dated, so I can't tell you." Itaru said bitterly before unpausing his game.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

"Never been kissed or anything?"

"Nope."

There was a pause that followed Itaru's last response. Then Banri had to hold back his laughter.

"Are you fucking for real?" He kept on laughing, "Given your age, I really expected differently."

"Hey Banri, if you're going to be a little shit then I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright I'm sorr- Hey! What about our co-op?!" Banri was ignored as Itaru stormed back to his room. Shutting the door behind him with the utmost frustration.

"Something up Chigasaki?" Itaru turned to see his roommate staring back at him while on his laptop.

"Banri acting like he's hot shit just because I haven't been kissed despite being as old as I am." Itaru seemed bothered. It was likely that despite acting like he didn't care, he was a little ashamed over not having been kissed before.

"You haven't been kissed before?" Chikage quirked an amused brow when putting his now closed laptop beside him.

"Gonna roast me over it too? How nice of you." Itaru fully expected that from Chikage. 

"Oh no, no. It's not too much of a surprise to be honest." Chikage stood up from his bed, walking over to his roommate.

"Ouch." Itaru visibly winced. "Love the brutal honesty."

Next thing the gamer knew, he was trapped against the door by Chikage. Itaru looked up wide eyed, "W-What are you doing senpai…?"

Chikage smirked contently down at his roommate, "Just doing you a little favor." Lifting up Itaru's chin, within seconds their lips were pressed against each other.

This was something that shocked Itaru. His heart raced, and yet…. he didn't want to pull away. He let Chikage continue. He kissed him softly for a few short seconds, and he was disappointed when it was over.

"I…" He let out a heavy breath. His cheeks were flushed red, "W-Why did you….?" Itaru's head was spinning practically, not knowing how to comprehend the situation he was in.

"You looked upset over what happened with Banri so…." Chikage saw it as helping the other out, refusing to confess anything deeper than that. Itaru wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not.

"It's not as if he'd believe I was kissed by just saying it after what I told him today." Itaru irritably muttered, which he found himself soon regretting.

"You make a good point." Itaru didn't like the sound of that response Chikage gave him.

Almost immediately a second later, Chikage latched his lips onto Itaru's exposed neck. It made the gamer's breath hitch from startlement. He felt his senpai lick and bite every sensitive spot on his neck, and before he knew it his neck was covered in shameless hickies.

"Are you done playing with me yet?" He sounded annoyed, and yet he wasn't exactly disliking what was being done to him.

"Not yet." Two little words that gave Itaru chills. Their lips meeting again for a much more heated kiss. Chikage having slipped his hand up Itaru's shirt, the moment he gasped Chikage slipped in his tongue and let it collide with his roommates. The older of the two was clearly dominating their make out session, while Itaru was at his mercy.

Itaru let out a moan without meaning to. That's when he finally pulled away and clasped a hand over his mouth. He felt hot. He was so incredibly embarrassed. "I-I think that's enough. Thanks…." After saying that, he saw a flash and looked up to see Chikage having snapped a picture on his phone.

"Should I send this to Banri now?"

Itaru went to grab the phone but Chikage held it out his reach. "Please don't do that senoai, you're gonna embarrass the hell out of me!" he swears sometimes that his roommate might be an actual sadist.

"Pity. I'll just keep it for myself then." He remarked amusingly, then putting his phone away.

"DELETE IT!" Itaru yelled at him,

"Itaru-san?" Hearing Banri's voice nearly made Itaru's heart stop. "You alright?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…." Itaru backed away from the door, to which Chikage ended up grabbing him.

"Good time to show off, huh?" Chikage whispered,

"Are you out of your four eyed mind???!!" Itaru tried his best to keep his voice low enough so Banri wouldn't hear.

It ended with Chikage pushing him up against the door, "I can make you moan again instead then--"

"Hahaha…. no thanks. Fine, just… go back to doing your shady shit on your laptop over there thanks." Itaru pleaded trying to push him back. Chikage complied since Itaru was doing what he wanted.

Itaru cracked open the door just a bit so Banri was visible. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Banri frowned, looking guilty. "I felt bad over what happened earlier so… i wanted to apologize."

Huh. Itaru didn't expect that. "Don't worry about it. I don't care anymore. It's not a big deal."

"Alright cool. Yeah, it doesn't really matter if you've been kissed or not. Everyone's different." If only Banri had this opinion sooner, before he was covered in several hickies from his apparent horny senpai.

Who, during the conversation had decided to clear his throat. Itaru already knew what that meant. Covering his blushing face with one hand, he used the other to open the door wider so that Banri can see him better.

"Thanks, we can play more co-op tomorrow. Bye." He quickly slammed the door, then banging his head against it. "I hate everything…."

Banri saw. He wasn't sure what the hell happened within the few minutes it took for him to go over to Itaru's room but he decided it was best not to ask details and just left.

"Senpai, please delete that picture." It was such brutal blackmail material. It wasn't safe in Chikage's possession.

"Aww, but you look so adorable." He pulled up the picture again on his phone to gawk at it some more. "Maybe I'll set it as my background."

"Someone kill me now."

**Author's Note:**

> it was 3am when I wrote this please don't judge me


End file.
